At present, substrates for bioassay which are so-called DNA chip or DNA micro-array (hereinafter generally called DNA chip) in which predetermined DNA substances are finely arranged by the micro-array technology are utilized for mutation of gene, SNPs (monobasic polytype) analysis, and/or gene manifestation frequency analysis, etc., and begin to be widely utilized in production of medicine, clinical diagnosis, pharmacologic genomics, legal medicine and/or other fields.
In such DNA chips, since a large number of various DNA oligonucleotide chains or cDNA (complementary DNA) substances, etc. are arranged on glass substrate or silicon substrate, inclusive analysis of mutual reaction between materials such as hybridization, etc. can be performed.
In the DNA analysis technique using DNA chip, there is employed an approach to PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction)-amplify mRNA (messenger RNA) extracted from cell and/or tissue, etc., while assembling fluorescence probe dNTP by inverse transfer PCR, etc. with respect to, e.g., probe DNA which has been changed into solid-phase state (immobilized) on DNA chip to produce sample DNA to drop the sample DNA onto the DNA chip to perform hybridization of hybridization of probe DNA and sample DNA to perform fluorescent measurement by a predetermined detector.
Here, e.g., in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-238674 publication and the PCT Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-501174 publication, it is proposed that the shape of the DNA chip is caused to have circular-plate shape to apply substrate technology cultivated in the filed of optical disc to the DNA analysis.
In the case of performing DNA analysis to which the technology of the optical disc has been applied, there can be applied such a servo technology to detect, by light detector, fluorescence produced from fluorescence mark while rotating the DNA chip caused to have circular-plate shape to specify light emitting position of that fluorescence by the addressing technology. Thus, increase in the number of sample materials to be processed and improvement in detection accuracy and detection speed can be performed.
However, in the conventional DNA chip technologies, since the number of integration times and integration density of the DNA chip itself were small, it cannot be said that quantity of analysis which can be attained by single assay is sufficient. As a result, user was difficult to freely set the kind and the number of materials to be detected, and classification of arrangements (grouping) on the substrate used.
In addition, in the conventional analysis technique using DNA chip, information of kind or grouping of material to be detected of DNA chip, analyzed result by the DNA chip and analysis program for DNA chip, etc. were used in the state separately recorded with respect to different information recording media. For this reason, association between DNA chip and information recording medium where analysis results, etc. are recorded is weak. As a result, it was difficult to integrally perform management of DNA chip and information.